<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2: PoppinParty - The Last Performance?! by RobMosq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819352">2: PoppinParty - The Last Performance?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMosq/pseuds/RobMosq'>RobMosq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Bandori Mangas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BanG Dream - Poppin' Party, Fanart, Fanfiction, Fiction, Gen, Manga &amp; Anime, Multi, Poppin' Party-centric (BanG Dream!), Toyama Kasumi - Freeform, Work In Progress, alternative universe, bandori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMosq/pseuds/RobMosq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Currently WIP**<br/>*All BanG Dream Girls Band Party media/characters belong to the original publisher Bushiroad and the creator of the original story, Ko Nakamura.</p>
<p>Song choice credits for inspiration: Freddy Mercury - Time waits for nobody.*</p>
<p>**An Alternative fan tale set in the future**</p>
<p>   It's been many years since Poppinparty choose to split up. Most of the band has since moved on slowly but surely, but not for Kasumi (Leader of PoppinParty). Not longer able to bear the pain for the rest of her life, she decides to hold one more performance, alone. </p>
<p>   With a song choice only fitting to what she hopes to aim for in this performance. She hopes by doing this performance, she is not only able to in a way deal with the pain, but also use as a last resort to try to gain back her friends. Restoring what good bonds they used to have. </p>
<p>  Can she do it? Will she be able to reach out to everyone? Find out in this fan manga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fan Bandori Mangas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2: PoppinParty - The Last Performance?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I am currently posting this new fan manga on here, I am still working on this manga. I have learned from my first manga (created between August - September 2019) and have done my best to put what I learned into this new issue into the Fan Manga series. </p>
<p>  I am also retouching each page I have finished in order for it to be brighter, so do expect page updates time to time</p>
<p>  I am also currently trying out a little experiment digitally drawing one page from this second fan manga as a test and will eventually show the results later down the line. </p>
<p>Thank you all to have read my first fan manga and commented about it below. I hope this second fan manga will be as enjoyable, possibly better, than my first fan manga. Please, enjoy everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>